


Blank Space: A Primer

by Sardonicwolf



Series: You’ve Got No Choice Detective (I’m Making You Mine) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicwolf/pseuds/Sardonicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title might suggests, this is a primer on the series I'm calling "You Got No Choice Detective (I'm Making You Mine)"... The series is set in an ABO universe and this primer would include all you need to know about how everything works.</p><p> </p><p>Summary of the series:<br/>Steve McGarrett is pretty much content on how his life is going. He has attained financial and economic stability few men in his age had. He is mostly keeping busy in his job as the leader of a task force protecting the islands of Hawai'i from international terrorists and opportunistic criminals. And he has the support of his father and the rest of their extended ohana when the going gets tough. Really the only thing he could possibly want more is his own family unit, a partner and pups of his own.</p><p>Danny Williams never wanted to move to pineapple-infested, money-sucking, omega-patronizing state of Hawaii. But in order to protect his and his children's safety, he needs to stay away from the mainland. He never expected to meet the handsome sailor that turned his life upside down and left him with his bundles of joy.</p><p> </p><p>****THIS IS ONLY A PRIMER. I'LL BE POSTING THE FIRST ACTUAL STORY IN THE SERIES ON JANUARY 8 OR SOONER****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Universe Specific Concepts and Terms:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, So why the primer? Because I'm such a lazy hedonistic writer. Other writers wants you to discover their fic as you go and embed the universe-specific laws of that society in their story as clever dialogue or something. I'm lazy I don't want to do that. I want readers to know about how my universe works so I don't have to come up inventive ways to explain them in the fic itself. I just want to enjoy fic writing and telling stories. I don't write this to be creative. I get creative in lots of other ways, so here I just get to be a fan writer and not think about technical creative writing concepts such as story structure and exposition writing... Sorry. But hey if you want creative fic there are bunch of others out there. :)
> 
> Why the Title? Well to be honest I can't think of a better one. I'll change it if I did think of one. But right now it's Blank Space of two reason. One, I already mention (I can't think of one so leaving it blank, get it?) and the second is because I always thought about this fic, "Oh my gosh, look at that... you look like my next mistake..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building for this series is inspired by [Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer by norabombay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644?view_full_work=true) It's a very good read if you are planning on jumping the bandwagon and writing a serious abo fic. It's the need to know information with a sassy commentary on the ridiculousness of the whole omegaverse ideas. It's a very good guide on what not to do in an abo fic... 
> 
> This chapter would serve as the glossary of terms for the entire series, hence I would probably edit this chapter again and again, every time I could come up with new terminology for this series. 
> 
> Warning this chapter is full of ridiculousness that sound serious... within here you would find pseudo science, pseudo social science and pseudo history... Nothing applies to the real world here... don't take this too seriously. Peace out. :)

**Universe-Specific Terms and Concepts  
**

**Alphas/Betas/Omegas** – secondary sexual classifications for males only. Females are not classified as such (There’s an emerging trend of classifying females as Delta/Gamma/Zeta but there’s not enough distinct difference that could be established among the female species. Not like there the distinct anatomical differences in Alpha/Beta/Omega males.)

 **Alphas** are typically males with significant muscle mass and have abundance of male hormones. They also present with a knot in adolescence. It used to be that a boy had to wait to present to determine their secondary sexual class but with the advancement in DNA sequencing and identification, a boy’s orientation could now be determined at birth.

 **Betas** are typically of average muscularity, and don’t present with a knot upon adolescence. It is because of this fact that they are not likely able to breed an omega; but they are more commonly able to breed with females. The only way a beta could breed an omega is thru modern science.

An **omega** is typically of delicate musculature. It is because of this delicate musculature that alphas are compelled to dominate and at the same time protect an omega. Like Alphas and betas, omegas possess dangling external organs more commonly known as penis and scrotum; but unlike Alphas and betas that possess those organs for reproductive purposes, an omega’s external genitals are far more vestigial than functional (in terms of reproduction, of course an omega's penis is used for urinary excretion and is therefore functional urinary organ). Although omegas, especially modern omegas, are known to indulge in pleasure (masturbate) much like an alpha or beta would do, in the early days, such practices are highly taboo for omegas. And even now there are religions forbidding such acts and individuals who find omegas that indulge in “alpha behaviors” lewd and inappropriate, some would even go as far as call them sexual deviants.

 **Alpha Behaviors** \- set of behaviors that are attributed to alphas, like aggressiveness, impulsiveness, machismo, and increased sexual drive. An omega exhibiting 'alpha behaviors' are often considered to be deviants and more often than not discouraged by society at large. 

 **Dama** – an affectionate term for omega parent. A more traditional term is “mother” was used refer to maternity they’ve gone through but it often lacks the duality of sexual natures omegas have. Dama is a more popular term for omega parents. Nowadays the term mother is used exclusively by female parents, regardless of biological accuracy, i.e. whether they’ve given birth or not. Although certain unevolved humans who persists to use the term "mother" and more archaic-ly "wife" (a term which used to refer to married omegas in ancient times) to refer to omegas. 

 **Pup** – an affectionate term alphas use to refer to their offspring. Also used to refer to children of an Alpha/Omega couple, even by non-alpha/omega person. Example, a beta Sgt. Duke saying, "That is Commander McGarrett's pup, Grace." or someone saying "I'm not a pup." (meaning they are not born of an alpha/omega pair) 

 **Blithe** \- Omegas preferring only female companions.  Blithes are very very slowly gaining more respect but are still highly discriminated upon, more so than lesbians or gays (in this universe gays only refer to Alphas or Betas preferring alphas or betas). Omegas are traditionally home bound or if not relegated to "nurturing" jobs, like teaching, nursing or pediatric medicine. Hence omegas with jobs like being in the military or being a cop are highly unusual. Most of the time omegas with "alpha-type" jobs are being mislabeled or stereotyped as a blithe even if they aren't.

 **Ohsympathism** \- range of movements and ideologies that seeks equal rights and opportunities for omegas. 

 **Ohsympaths** \- individuals who identifies with the ideas push forth by ohsympathism.

 **Tit-fight** \- derogatory term for omega-female intercourse. It is also an inaccurate term, because breast formation only happens to omegas who are impregnated or recently delivered an infant. A blithe normally doesn't have a "tit" to "fight" with, hence the inaccuracy.

 **Knot-envy** \- a stage in omega's psychosexual development wherein he realizes that he does not have a knot. It was said to be a defining point in an omega where he transitions from someone who identifies with an alpha to someone who craves attention and affection of one (an alpha). Many Ohsympaths would like to arrow the proponent of this theory because they argue that this theory deprives an omega of mature sexuality independent to that of an alpha and his enormous knot.   

 **Tut's Complex** \- a term that refers to a theoretical condition occurring to omegas, especially those who identify as a blithe. It is characterized by overly domineering alpha aggressiveness that is said to be compensatory behavior for an omega's perceived submissive fragility. It is named after the famous Egyptian pharaoh, King Tut, who was believed to be an omega.

 **Heat cycles -** It usually happens every three to four months and last about 5-7 days. Symptoms of heat includes self-lubrication, excessive hunger and thirst, mood swings, and increased libido. While heat cycle last for at least five days, the insatiable hormone-driven need to have sex part of the cycle only last a few hours at the peak of a heat cycle. A cycle starts at with a gradual appearance of symptoms starting with the mood swings, then excessive hunger and thirst. Increased libido and self-lubrication starts twenty four hours before peak. Post peak symptoms includes fatigue, lack of muscle coordination, and low blood sugar. Post peak symptoms last about 24- 48 hours.

 **Peak of Heat** \- Also known as **Heatpeak** or simply **Peak**. Happens on the third to fourth day of heat and last about four to eight hours, at most. This is the time when an omega is at his most vulnerable. It is when their sexual appetite is at its peak and they would crave an Alpha's knot. They are mostly incoherent at this point and some claims not to remember anything that happens when they peak.

 **Alpha Rut** \- the trance-like condition alphas fall into that signals the need for mating. It is said to be triggered by an omega in heat. It is characterized by the uncontrollable need to be close to an omega and protect said omega. Not all alphas experience an alpha rut.

 **Leaks** \- slang term for self-lubrication that happens before and after the heat peak.

 **Leak pads/tampons** \- sanitary items omegas use when pre-peak and post-peak leaks occurs.

 **Heat leave** \- sick leave for omegas in heat. Most employers in most states are required to grant at least a day of heat leave every three months. In the state of Hawaii, employers are required to grant at least four days heat leave every three months for an omega. There's a lot of controversial talks regarding heat leave nationwide, some says it's an unfair law, and some says it is the very reason omegas are often denied a job they want or need.

 **Omegyne** \- doctor specializing in omega reproductive health.

 **Suppression Drugs** \- also known as **suppressants** , or **Red Pills**. Regulated by the Omega Institute, it can only be purchased at an Institute approved facility. Prescription is needed and only institute-approved omegyns could write a prescription for such drugs. Suppression drugs prevents heat cycles by releasing hormones that tricks an omega's body into thinking that it is already pregnant. 

 **Omega Protection Act of 1981** \- US federal law that provides about 1.8 billion dollars budget towards the overall protection of omegas. The act also established the Omega Institute, a US federal law enforcement agency that is responsible for implementing the laws concerning omegas. This act is responsible for current laws regarding regulation of suppressants. This act also mandated the need for consent forms to be signed prior to engaging in non-marital heat sex. Failure of an alpha (or his lawyers) to produce such document could mean jail time for the alpha. Omegas could technically sue an alpha for violating his rights to privacy if an alpha engaged in a heat sex with the omega without prior consent. 

 **Heat Consent Agreement** \- Also known as HCA or colloquially, a Hack (i.e "sign a hack"). A document typically signed by both alpha and omega about to engage in a non-marital heat sex. It is mandated by federal law that such document must be produced to provide evidence of prior consent to engage in heat sex. Typically only unmarried Alpha/omega couples need to have such documents. It is a short document naming the consenting adults about to engage in heat sex. The document is invalid if any one of the signatories are minors. There are many other instances that invalidates an HCA most of which are hot button issues such as the time at which the omega signs the document, how long lasting the document is, and how heavy is it's weight in court proceedings. And many of the issues regarding HCAs remains  to be unsolved to this day.


	2. Canon Divergence, Alternate History, and Whatnot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled as "I'm Telling You What Already Happened"...
> 
> As the title might have clued you in this part of the primer expounds on the happenings in the characters lives that shaped them to be who they are... 
> 
> Includes genderbending, recasting minor roles (think James Spader circa 1990 and Casey Affleck, you'd know what I mean if you read on), bunch of meta (especially about McGarrett Family), a bit of angst (if you squint), Different Five Oh...

John McGarrett is alive. John is the current Governor of Hawaii after exposing Jameson’s involvement with Wo Fat, Chinese and Hiro Noshimuri, the leader of Yakuza.

 

Doris is an omega named Doric McGarrett(nee Keaton, I’m casting James Spader circa 1990-1994). He is Steve and Mary’s dama. He was a teacher before he died when a car bomb intended for his husband John accidentally killed him. His death became a turning point in John, Steve, and Mary’s lives. John blamed himself for his death. He believed the car bomb was planted in his car to kill him. He suspected the Yakuza, he said as much to his junior partner, Chin. The kid (Chin) and John were looking into the business dealings of one Hiro Noshimuri. They’d gotten so close to proving his criminal acts but then Doric got killed by the bomb. John was devastated. He takes it to be his failure as an alpha to that he could not only be unable to protect his omega but also be the very reason he got killed.

 

Unknown to John, Steve blames himself for his dama’s death too. Steve was at a senior party at North Shore when his dama had a “car accident.” (John didn’t tell them about the car bomb) Mary told Steve that _“Dama came to get you. He said he’d be back in an hour. ”_ Steve thought along that it was his little rebellion that caused Doric’s death because if he wasn’t in the car speeding to get to where Steve was, then he wouldn’t be dead. Mary said as much to him which caused the sibling’s strained relationship. And Steve punished himself by distancing himself from his dad and sister. Joining the Navy is his way of atoning for his “sins” and this furthered the distance between him and his father. Steve’s way of thinking was: _“I got his beloved omega killed, how could Dad ever forgive me? Heck how could I forgive myself? I just got my sister’s dama killed, she’ll never get him back.”_ But you know not in those words more like: _“I got Dama killed. Dad hates me. Mary hates me. I hate me.”_ Because he liked to have his emotions simplified in his mind.

 

When Doric died John didn’t just send his kids to the mainland. He went with them and settled in Maryland with Mary while Steve went to Annapolis. He was all for shipping Steve to Annapolis and Mary to his sister Deb (who volunteered) but after Doric’s funeral, John found something in the Garage. A red tool box with false bottom compartment containing fake passports, microfiche, and cash in different denominations. John was all set to believe that Doric’s death was his fault. That the Yakuza targeted his car hoping to blow him up and it just so happened that Doric was the one driving the car that day. Of course that wasn’t the case. John tried to figure out what the box meant and if Doric has any connection with the Yakuza, but he knew that he couldn’t do it in Hawai’i, not under the watchful eyes of the very people responsible for Doric’s death. So John moved to Maryland and joined Baltimore PD. It’s as far as he could get from the islands with the bonus of being close to the Naval Academy where Steve would be going.

 

With John’s unwavering presence in their life despite their struggles as a family, Steve and Mary are more adjusted than they are in canon. But still Steve persists to be emotionally constipated because McGarrett men were never showy or touchy-feely. And he has a guilt complex the size of well Maui. As for Mary she is still Mary, wayward sister and daughter but she eventually manage to find herself without too much damage.

 

John went back to Hawaii after Mary got into college in LA. He joined HPD upon his return to Hawaii, he investigated Doric’s death and he uncovered Jameson’s corruption so he worked with then lieutenant governor Sam Denning to topple Jameson’s administration and restore a clean government. Sam Denning succeeded Pat Jameson as the Governor but after two terms he decided to run for State Senate and John McGarrett was elected governor.

 

Mary still had a drug problem. It happened when she was in LA and made friends with the wrong people. She got addicted to heroin and she had to drop out of college. But Steve (who was luckily on the same state at that time, getting ready for his SQT) got her into rehab for that. After rehab she told Steve sorry. She apologized not just for having him bail her out and straighten her up, but also for not even initiating contact until she needed something from him. Steve, still feeling guilty about everything that happened wrong since their Dama’s death, told her that she has nothing to apologize for to him and then told her it would be better for her to be back in Hawaii with their Dad and away from her drug addicted friends. She of course took it the wrong way. She thought Steve was judging her. Steve had no right to judge her. He was the one who left. He left her to deal with their Dad alone. Their Dad was not the jolly old man with bad jokes kind of a dad. He was strict and often serious. But he always had a warm smile for them whenever they did something that would make him proud. And he always gave a surprisingly loud and boisterous laugh whenever Mary or Steve amused him. But all of that had gone away after Doric’s death. And it fell to Mary to deal with their obviously depressed father and she had done a lot of growing up in high school that she never got to do the whole teenage rebel thing. She had to be the perfect daughter because their Dad didn’t need the added pressure of a wayward child on top of dead omega and absentee son. When she got into college she finally felt freedom she never felt before. It led her to the dark path.

 

Mary drifted for a while not knowing what to do with her life. She tried different careers, like being a flight attendant or a bingo manager but nothing panned out like she wanted it to. Until she tried caregiving and found that she actually enjoyed taking care of people. She managed to pull herself together to find purpose in life. She is now studying to be a nurse. She is married and living in California with her adopted child, Doris and husband, Lt. Bradley Jacks. Bradley was a SEAL like Steve but he never served with the guy. He knew of McGarrett (Top of his BUD/s class, Joe White’s prize pupil) because he was legendary in NSW. But he never properly met the other SEAL.

 

Mary met Brad at a little coffee shop near Seal Beach Pier total meet cute where Mary trip and fell into Bradley’s arms and her coffee spilled into the guy’s shirt. They get to talking and exchanging names and numbers. Then Bradley realized this girl his slowly falling for is Crazy McGarrett’s sister and suddenly she became off limits; because Brad may have never met Steve but he heard stories. He heard about the guy how much of an animal he is. And how he once orchestrated an escape from the Taliban with a paper clip and bubblegum. You don’t cross anyone that badass by fucking with their sister, you just don’t. So Bradley stayed away. Too bad for him Mary’s not some timid girl who waits for a guy to make the move. She had kept texting him with random stuff he can’t seem to ignore. Like: “I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me” or “I know you’re probably thinking oh no! She didn’t but I just so totally did.” She’s just so funny and witty and Brad just can’t stay away from her.

 

Bradley was instrumental in the great reconciliation between Mary and Steve. He made Mary realize that Steve despite his hero persona was just as fucked up as her. That Steve pushed her and their Dad away because he felt guilty. Mary also realized that maybe it was also partly her fault for letting Steve pushed her away. Bradley convinced her that it’s time for her to reconcile with her brother because she’ll never know maybe one day she couldn’t anymore, which is a possibility made even more real when Mary realized how dangerous the job her brother has.

 

*

 

Five Oh was established early 2007 after Steve captured Anton Hesse which led him back to the islands after he discovered The Hesse Brothers' connection to the elusive Wo Fat. Steve's father was the newly elected Governor, serving his first term. John didn't want Steve anywhere near the Wo Fat case but Steve went over John's purview as governor and sought the backing of the ONI and SECNAV. John had no choice but to cooperate. As he can't work the case himself, being a governor and all, John introduced Steve to Chin Ho Kelly, a "retired" HPD Detective and John's former trainee turned partner.

 

Chin is an alpha and worked as John's "secretary." It's a waste of the man's talent they (John and Chin) both know it, but Chin was wrongly accused of theft and corruption. And John can't do anything about it, since it's as if Chin himself won't do anything about it. He won't even tell John that he didn't do it. John knows Chin did nothing wrong and he suspects Chin knew who did the crime but for some reason the younger man won't admit to anything, like he’s covering for someone else, most likely a part of his ohana, and John can’t fault him for that, loyalty is far more important than propriety and publicity. Hence, Chin worked as John's secretary. That is until the inevitable formation of Five Oh.

 

Lou Grover was _"at the wrong place at the wrong time"_ (as he always like to say it) at the time of his hire. He was at the HPD precinct reporting his lost golf clubs when Steve and Chin saw him. They just got a lead about Wo Fat being a regular golfer and need a UC to observe him at the golf course and Grover fit the bill, a man on vacation just wanting to get his golf on. They appealed to Lou’s sense of justice, integrity and righteousness to get him to join their op in taking down Wo Fat. Of course Lou had no choice but to help them. Lou was actually in a mandated leave after the “Chicago incident” where a kid was shot after a failed hostage negotiation led by Lou. He was just supposed to be on vacation in Hawaii which turned into a disaster turned to an impromptu undercover op which led to an actual offer of a job. Lou thinks he needs a change of scenery after his last case but couldn’t really decide on it before he had a serious talk with the missus. Later on both he and Renee decided that it’s best for their family for Lou to accept the job offer. So Lou became Steve’s second hire (well first really, since Chin was more like appointed to him, to keep an eye on him) the Grover Family then moved to Hawaii.

 

Carson Rollins (Yes I made Cath male too, here he is played by Casey Affleck) was Steve's omega friend. He is a Lt who works in ONI. He and Steve have a buddy-fuck friendship where Steve helps him through his heat. And Carson does things for Steve in return. They both are comfortable with each other. He might be a foil for the McDanno relationship but I haven’t decided yet. Just like in canon Steve sought out Cars’ help in solving cases. Steve felt deep affections for Cars but he never felt like an alpha with him. He never felt the overwhelming urge to claim. Or to mark him. Or have him carry his pups. He had never felt the need to protect him, not like an Alpha would his omega anyways.

 

Jenna Kaye is an ex-CIA analyst who was forced to work with Wo Fat to save her fiancé. Five Oh met her in their second encounter with Wo Fat. They were able to save Josh as Wo Fat was about to kill him. Later on they found out that Wo Fat wants to kill him because he is a scumbag. Wo Fat might be a violent criminal but he has his own moral standards (even if his morality is way too skewed towards immorality). Wo Fat was gonna kill Josh because Josh was gonna double cross him. Josh was a rogue CIA agent, he willingly went in bed with Wo Fat and worked as Wo Fat’s operative. Josh was ambitious, he planned to take out Wo Fat and Take over his crime business. He also planned fake his death. He even has a body that closely resembled him in preparation. Josh was arrested with Wo Fat. Later on when Jenna asked him how she fit in to his plans. He admitted that she never really did. She was just supposed to be one he left behind to weep for his “death.” Her grieving fiancée act helps his “killed in action charade” even more so when it’s authentic, so he always planned to leave her behind.

 

Kono Kalakaua is Chin’s cousin. She is not initially an official part of five oh. She started out helping them in some cases like talking to surfers or members of Kapu to get information. She was still a professional surfer back when five oh started but she blew out her knee a year after five oh was formed. She then applied to the Police Academy and became an official part of five of after her graduation

 

Jerry Ortega is an omega consulting with Five Oh. He was brought in by Chin to solve the mystery of the Champ toolbox left by Doric. Jerry was Chin’s best friend in high school. Chin has always been protective of Jerry. Chin joined the band (even if it made being the star quarterback even more difficult because of the conflicting schedules of football and band practice) just so he could protect Jerry from those who bully him for being the heavy size omega. They always had something simmering between them but they never got to do something about it. Jerry, because he was afraid that Chin was only there because he pities the “fatmega.” And Chin had plans to do something about it but he was too busy with Band and football, that he never got to it. He figured he’ll say something after they graduate but he never had the chance. Jerry left the islands before Chin could admit to his feelings. Jerry got an early admission to UPenn. He spent years in the mainland only returning five years before Five Oh was formed. But by then Chin was already engaged to Malia. Then Chin had the allegations thrown at him and so he broke off his engagement with Malia, he said it was because he wants to protect her from the fallout of those allegations; but at his core he knew there’s a deeper reason for his actions. Jerry supported Chin and believed that he never stole the money, he was set out to prove it, in fact he was the one who found out about Chin’s Uncle Kekoa but when he told Chin, Chin swore him to secrecy. Other Chin/Jerry goodness would be explored maybe on one story in the series. I’m probably gonna call that fic Cherry on Top.

 

Lori Weston would be part of the series but meta about her would be spoilery to the thirteenth or fourteenth story of the series… Yes I planned upwards of more than 13 fics for this series but world count for each fic would be like less than the length of this meta…

 

Kamekona Tupuola has the same basic history as canon. He’s a reformed criminal who owns a shave ice stand and a shrimp truck. Flippa is still Kame’s cousin. Basically, they have really minor roles in these series. But that might change if an idea struck. Will update this primer if that happens.

 

*

 

Steve and Danny met about eight years before (2001) meeting again in Hawaii (2009). That's what the first story would be about...

 

No meta about Danny because it would be spoilery for the other fics in this series… But what I can tell you is that he’s an omega who has had it rough having conservative Catholics as parents… Clara and Eddie might not be the perfect parents often portrayed in other fics… Not really bad just not that perfect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are anyway thinking hey H50 is already riddled with male characters, why am I gender-bending female characters to add on to the ever growing xy chromosomes already on the cast list? Well I thought about that too, so I got a reason for it... I would admit that it cross my mind that gender-bending female characters would be a mistake. But as I explored this particular ABO universe I find that it actually makes sense... will tell you more on this in the next chapter thingy.... 
> 
> Also included in the next part, cultural differences regarding omegas (mainly differences about how Hawaiian treats omegas versus the rest of America)
> 
> Lastly, sorry for grammar and Spelling mistakes, if any... I didn't check it more than going over with spell check... I'm excited to post... I'll check again and make necessary changes after I get some sleep... nyt pipz...


End file.
